The Hell Which Binds Me
by Cathamaria
Summary: Years after Treize's death, Lady still cannot rid herself of the past. She fights fate so that she may live, but what will happen when life takes a turn for the worse?
1. The Tempest Grows Stronger Still

The Hell Which Binds Me @--;-  
  
By: CrimsonDaybreak 2003 (aka. Shukujo Une. or Cat) Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, is characters, the plot, or any of the rights to mess with Une's mind. I do not control the powers of the supernatural. Dedicated to: My friends from the SCDSB Enrichment Program!!  
  
Note: Sorry for any mistakes concerning Mariemaia's age. She was actually 8 during the time of Endless Waltz, but she appears 10 in this fic. Let's not get into what Treize was doing THAT time. hehehe. Sorry.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Two years after Treize's death, Lady's dreams still haunt her. As fate decreed, it would soon be her turn to join him, but she would not allow it. Her will fights against fate itself so that she may live, but fate tests her sanity, forcing her to the edge and beyond. Will she survive, or will she too, like all the others, fall into the binding hell that looms just on the other side? - The conclusion will shock and bewilder you. Citrus/Lemon warning; grim plot.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Rating: PG-13 [for language, death, and sexual reference] Author's notes: Ok, one warning-this plot is THE most confusing piece of writing I  
have EVER done. so far. Let's see if anyone can make out the  
difference when Une is awake and when she's only dreaming.  
Remember: not all is as it seems. hehehe ^___^  
  
My apologies for the following:  
  
- Random, unnecessary death  
- References to Hell [called "the shadows"]  
- Graphic supernatural encounters  
- Reference to murder and suicide  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
CHAPTER ONE: THE TEMPEST GROWS STRONGER STILL  
  
"Mr. Treize?" she whispered quietly, his reply came as a soft sigh. "Mr. Treize, oh, thank goodness you're alright."  
"Was there a reason you thought I was not?" His voice played like a melody, easing Lady's nerves, but still, he sat in his leather chair, facing out the window. His voice began again before Lady could dismiss her concern. "Is there something troubling you, Lady?" he asked. Lady's heart leaped at the way he addressed her, as if it had waited an eternity for him to call her name.  
"No, no Sir. It's nothing of real concern."  
"But it is troubling you. What is it?" He spun his chair around to face her, those sapphire eyes glowing with a gentleness she knew her life had been missing, but from where, she hadn't the slightest idea. Lady did not know what to say. What would he think of her if she told him such foolish things, like the dream that had plagued her sleep for nights? Would he think her a madwoman, because she, for even just a moment, almost believed in them? Treize saw a distant, concealing look in her eyes, and rose from his seat, his quick footsteps closing the space between them. He could see the distress reflecting in her eyes.  
"It's really nothing, Excellency. Nothing you should waste your time on. I am sorry to have bothered you." she said again, taking a timid step back. Suddenly feeling awkward with his proximity, she let her gaze drop to the floor. He felt her discomfort and smiled. Slowly, gently, he placed his hand beneath her chin, tilting her head upwards to face his own.  
"Something has been bothering you. I can see it in your eyes. You know that I cannot help you if you do not confide in me, Lady. What is wrong?"  
"It is nothing, I assure you, that you should have to trouble yourself over. It was merely a foolish sense of premonition I thought was real."  
Treize smiled at her, knowing she had slipped, and now he would not let her keep the rest hidden. "Premonition, my Lady?" He arched an eyebrow, and laughed slightly. He enjoyed the way she flushed the same scarlet colour as her uniform, at his touch or at his words, it did not matter.  
"I just dreamt something. I prayed it was not real. You'd think me mad to believe such things, but again, last night, I saw your... your death." she said, tears glazing her eyes at the memory of her dream. Treize gave her bewildered look.  
"My death?" he chuckled softly. "So, my Lady, tell me, how exactly did I die?"  
Lady gasped, looking him curiously in the eye. Why would he want to know such a thing? He is teasing me, I know it. He does think me to be mad, she told herself. Treize interpreted the confused look she gave.  
"Well, maybe if I knew, I could assure you that it would never happen." he whispered, brushing the backs of his fingers across her cheek.  
"Mr. Treize," Lady protested, taking but another step back, away from the impropriety of such an intimate touch. But soon enough, Treize had followed her with another step forward.  
"Lady," he sighed, her name like a caress. Unable to resist his chance to tease her, discomforting her further, he spoke on. "Never would I have imagined that my death, of all others, would have such a negative impact on you." He grinned satisfied when she flushed a deeper scarlet.  
"Your Excellency, it was merely a concern, like all others who serve you would have-"  
"Oh, really?" he interjected. Treize knew she was lying. She never said anything about it, and she may have kept a distance between them, but he knew. He could feel it. Wanting so badly to prove her wrong, and, unable to resist, he bent over, closing the distance even more, until he pressed his lips lightly but firmly to hers. Lady gasped as he closed his arms around her tightly, imprisoning her, holding her captive so she could not withdraw. Excellency... I... I-I don't... she thought to herself. Finally, pulling away, he let his breath float gently over her ear. "I assure you, Lady, my death is something you shall never hear of. never for a long time to come." She closed her eyes against his chest as he held her.  
"A blessing to hear that, Sir." But before either could say anything else, an explosion ruptured through the walls, through the windows, and she felt her body being torn from his grip and flung mercilessly against the heavy oak door. The sound of roaring thunder echoed around her, shaking the walls that enclosed Treize's office. Through the flames, she could see Treize's figure, standing, as if unhurt, those sapphire eyes glowing like never she had seen before. From the fire he stepped, and Lady nearly screamed as bile rose in her throat. The sight was unbearable.  
This was not Treize, she thought desperately, but her eyes told her otherwise. His Persian blue overcoat glowed from the embers the fire had scattered upon him, his flesh was torn away from half of his face. Blood- blood oozed from his body beneath the clothing that was left upon him, his hands were burnt until all that was left was the bone. One claw-like hand outstretched towards her, and she could not help but scream.  
"Lady," he hissed, his voice shot like ice from his breath. "Come; join the shadows with me. Come and you shall have what I could not give you before. Join me, and I will take care of you. We can be together again, as I know you desired for so long." Blood seeped from the corners of his mouth as he spoke. The hand reached out to take hers, but Lady screamed again.  
"NO! NO! Leave me be! I won't come with you! You aren't Treize! This is a dream! LET ME GO!!" She tore away from his icy grip, but he grabbed her shoulder and spun her quickly to face him.  
"Lady, please." She felt those bony fingers dig into her flesh. He was taking her with him, she thought, as her mind slipped away.  
"NO!!!!!!"  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Lady bolted upright, her hair matted to her skull with sweat. Slowly, reality began to sink in, and her heartbeat slowed, her breathing evened. "A dream," she whispered.  
"Mother, are you alright?" A young girl stood in the doorway of her bedroom, her face filled with concern. Lady smiled weakly.  
"Yes, Marie, it was just a dream. I'm sorry if I woke you.Go back to bed, love." She felt guilty. Had her scream awoke the girl? Still drowsy, she let herself fall back onto the pillows, but she could not sleep. She loved Treize with her entire soul, but now he was gone; just a memory.A dream. She had dreamt it again, and again, and again. Treize needed her, wanted her, for some reason. Could he be beckoning her from the nether life beyond? Through her dreams? Shaking her head at such an irrational thought, she got up and went down into the kitchen.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
January 15, 198 AC  
  
"Mother, what is it?" Mariemaia's innocent voice asked as she watched Lady eye the paper in her hand. Tears began to cloud her vision, though she tried with all her strength to keep them from falling. The news that lie in Noin's simply written letter opened up a new wound just as much as it struck deeper into the one that had scarred over, but never really healed. "Mother?"  
Lady Une refolded the paper and placed it back in its envelope. Drawing a deep but shaky breath, she turned to look at the girl whose concern shone deeply in her azure eyes. She was twelve, Lady thought with a poor attempt to smile. Treize's daughter was growing up so fast.No, her daughter now, she corrected herself, again. Mariemaia had grown up without her father, and now, it seemed, another child was soon to keep her company and share the same thoughts she did.  
"Mother, why are you crying? What is it?" Again, the girl's voice brought Lady from her thoughts, more concern rising in Marie's throat as her mother was not responding. She looked Marie straight in the eye, wishing that she did not have to share this piece of news.  
"Your Uncle Zechs has died," she said, the words coming out in a rush on her exhaling breath. She saw Marie's eyes widen with bewilderment.  
"But when?" was all the girl could say.  
"Three days ago. Saturday." Marie still couldn't believe it, the reluctance to accept this truth reflected in her eyes.  
"How did he." her voice broke helplessly.  
"It was an accident, Marie. His car." she broke off as well, silent for a moment before looking back into the girl's stunned eyes. "These things happen, dear..." Not knowing what else to say, Marie reached up to hug her mother. The two of them wept, for they had lost yet another of their dearest friends to the claim of fate. Still clinging together, Lady whispered softly into her daughter's ear. "Aunt Lucy and Leah are still alive but, you know-"  
"They must be even more upset than we are," Marie's voice finished, as if she understood what her mother had meant to say.  
"She asked us to come visit her up on the L5 Colony.I guess the two of them need some company before the funeral. Go on upstairs and pack your things. We leave in the morning." Mariemaia nodded slowly, but before she could leave, Lady added further, "And Marie, say a prayer for Uncle Zechs before you go to bed."  
Marie left the room, another wave of tears threatening to overcome her. Uncle Zechs had always been so nice to her. Probably because she was his best friend's daughter, but still, he had always been so kind. and funny. She just couldn't bear to think that she'd never hear one of his silly remarks again. The jokes that made her mother swat him over the head with whatever she had in her hand...  
When she heard Marie clamber into bed, Lady went up to her own room, but she found that she could not sleep. Now Zechs was dead, too.What if her dreams. Lady pushed the thought out of her head before it had a chance to fully form. With a sigh of despair she had only felt the night after Treize died, she reached into the armoire and pulled out an old academy yearbook she had so cleverly stashed away. Fumbling with a pen for a moment, she searched the pages of the graduates pictures and found Zechs, right next to Treize, and under his name, etched in the words "Died: January 12, 198 AC". Tears flooded her eyes like an oncoming wave as she glanced over to the picture of a young Treize, her Treize. Under his picture she had so painstakingly written "Died: December 25, 195 AC". Another one they had to bury, she thought grimly, before putting the book in the place she had assigned it. Still unable to sleep, she went downstairs into the kitchen.  
Marie was awake when she heard her mother go back downstairs. She, too, could not manage to fall asleep. "These things happen," she repeated softly, as her despair grew into fear. Zechs had died by accident. Her father had, as her mother told her, died by accident, after he failed to react in time to the Chinese Gundam pilot's attack. Would Lady, the woman she saw as her true and only mother, have such an accident happen to her, as well? And what if she was to die the same way? "These things happen." She shivered, despite the warmth of her winter comforters. Could it be possible that she wake up dead on the morrow, by accident? What a stupid thought. You can't wake up dead. You wouldn't wake up at all. Finally, swarmed by all the thoughts in her head, she drifted into a restless sleep.  
Downstairs, Lady's eyes were closing from fatigue as well. She fought it desperately, knowing the terrifying images that would fill her head if for but a moment, she gave in to sleep. But it was no use. "No," she whispered, as her eyelids fluttered and she fell into a dreaming sleep.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Two men sat at a table, laughing good-naturedly at each others remarks, as Lady watched them from the shadows of the doorway. Again, she could not understand why she was there, for she knew she was sleeping only a few moments ago. The two sat bathed in the soft light of the fireplace, the room itself glowing with the bold mahogany furniture. Again, Lady was distressed, unable to come to reason with why she was there, standing half in the hallway, clad in only her nightgown and robe. Lady took another step into the room, realizing now, that she was in His Excellency's apartments. Shame flooded her for making a visit this late at night, especially when he seemed to have company. Before she could silence it, she gasped, quickly sorry for making her presence known.  
Mr. Treize's head shot up at the sound. "Who's there?" he demanded, and slowly, Lady stepped into the light to reveal herself.  
"I'm sorry, Excellency. I didn't know you had other business to attend to. And I should have thought at this hour that."  
Treize smiled and lifted his hand, a gesture to silence her, before he spoke. "No matter. There is nothing much of useful business going on here anyway, right Zechs?" He raised an eyebrow and Zechs turned into the light to see Lady. He grinned as a sly remark danced at the tip of his tongue. He knew, he silently thought, that Treize would not appreciate a comment about his Lady that was so improper, but then again. He chuckled before speaking his mind.  
"Well, well," he smothered a grin, disguising it as surprise, quite poorly, one might add. "Do you often make these nocturnal visits to His Excellency's quarters, Lady Une?" Though the darkness still covered her, he knew there was a flush creeping across her cheeks. She opened her mouth to protest, but Zechs went on. "And dressed like that, I dare say, this is no mere military business." She could have wrung his neck had she the courage to step from the shadows, but she didn't want them to see how red she had turned at the remark. Turning to his friend, still seated in the chair next to him, Zechs continued, eyeing the displeasure on Treize's face.  
"And I am sure you welcome these non-business type visits, my friend. I never thought you'd take to this sport.But your reputation with women has always been." Treize's glare cut him off in mid-sentence. It was that kind of glare that said 'say another word and I'll have my rapier down your throat; blade, sheath, and all.' Zechs shook his head. "Very well, but still, I must state that it is an obvious fact that Lady is not here on some kind of military obligation. I shall not push the subject farther," he said, grinning, knowing now that they could not deny his statement. "And I shall leave you to whatever liaison you have planned for this night."  
He gave Lady a mischievous wink as he dismissed himself. "Oh, and Lady," he said, lowering his voice, "I do wish you all the pleasantries Treize is willing to offer. I assure you, this secret is safe with me." Zechs flipped the lock and shut the door as he left, and Lady had reached to unlock it again when she heard Treize's soft chuckle.  
"So, Lady, now that we are relieved of Zechs's crude mouth, what exactly brought you here tonight?" His smile could have melted her like candle wax, had she dared to look at him. She fiddled with no luck at the lock that was hidden by darkness. "Lady, is there something bothering you? Surely your intent was not what our friend Zechs had assumed?" He laughed kindly as he stood, gliding towards the door where she was. He took her hands off the handle, and she could do nothing else but look up at him, with just a little quiet scorn.  
"Mr. Treize, I would not think to do such a-"  
Treize looked at her, and there, in his sapphire eyes, she saw the same mischievous glint she'd seen in Zechs's. "Oh, are you completely sure?" he whispered slyly. "We wouldn't want to disappoint our good friend, Zechs... now would we?" He slid his arms around her waist, drawing her close against the curve of his own body, but again, Lady began to protest.  
"Mr. Treize!" she cried, surprised at his sudden movement; she was certain of the warmth that crept into her cheeks.  
"Yes, Lady?" he said, meeting and holding her gaze with his, as he slipped his hands down to her hips, then back up to her waist, his clever hands quickly untying the robe. Lady was aware of his intent now, and though it frightened her, just a bit, she wondered if maybe that had been her intent as well, when she so boldly intruded into his apartments.  
She flashed him a wicked smile as her robe littered the floor, leaving only the sheer material of her nightgown, which glowed softly in the fire's light. This was how it was going to end up.so be it, she thought as Treize guided her to his bed. When he touched her again, his fingers beginning to undo the laces at her gown's neck, she had lost. It mattered no more whether this was her intent or not, whatever became of this moment was already half done.  
She had closed her eyes for only a moment, and then she felt the heat. It was like fire, brushing its flames against her skin, and it prompted her to open her eyes again. It was normal.well, almost normal. Treize was there, at the bed side, just beginning to dismiss his own clothing, and he gave her a gentle smile before he turned away to finish doing so.  
She, herself, smiled in anticipation, but a sudden glimpse of Treize's hands once he had removed the white uniform gloves caused her to gasp, and she shut her eyes to reason with logic. Her mind was acting up again, just like it had the last time. But the thought of those fleshless, ivory-bone hands sent a shiver up her spine.  
"Is there something wrong, Lady? Do you me to stop?" he asked, not wishing to force himself upon her. Never that. He had never taken a woman by force; he wouldn't, especially not Lady. "I shall not continue should you not wish this to happen."  
Lady opened her eyes and smiled so sweetly, with such invitation, that she had no reason to give an answer with words. Her arms outstretched towards him. She closed her eyes again as he pressed a kiss to her lips. What a foolish mind, she thought, but somehow, she could not relinquish the lurking truth in what she had seen. That uneasy feeling drifted over her again and her smile disappeared.  
"Lady, open your eyes." It was that voice. That icy, hoarse whisper struck her cold. This was not Treize, she thought, but her eyes opened and her gaze shot straight to his. He was not Treize, she thought again, as she saw those bony claws reach out to her. The mangled flesh and oozing blood.It was happening again. "Lady, again I ask you to come with me to the shadows. Come, and we will be able to finish what we started here tonight." His words tore at her flesh, and for one unbearable moment, she found herself thinking that it would not be so bad if she went with him.  
"NO!!" she screamed, jumping up as if to bolt for the door, not caring that only her sheer undergarments remain on her body.  
"No?" a voice echoed. It was Zechs. "No what?" Lady felt a wave of relief.  
"Zechs! Thank God you're here!" But before she could say more, Zechs stepped into the doorway, the light revealing him, the broken, bloody mess he too had become. Lady choked back a cry. Both of them were here. Both of them wanted her to go into the shadows. He blocked the doorway easily, and Lady found she had no escape.  
"Come, now, Lady," Zechs whispered, "Treize has awaited you long enough. Do you want to break his heart so?" Lady dared to look back at Treize, sitting tentatively on the edge of the bed; she could not help but recoil further. His voice, cold and icy, took on a new, gentler nature, but his toothed grin frightened her beyond all known. The blood still oozed from his mouth as he spoke.  
"My Lady, please," he whispered, patting a spot on the bed beside him. "It won't be so bad." Lady whirled around in panic, searching the room for another way out, but there was none. "Lady."  
"NO!!!" she screamed again, but Zechs was walking forward, backing her up until she fell onto the bed.  
"I wish you all the pleasantries," he laughed, and melted, literally melted, into the floor. Lady was frozen, and could do nothing as Treize took hold of her shoulders, pinning her to the soft linen sheets beneath them. She felt his weight bearing down on top of her, making it impossible to move. She wept, but Treize still held his grasp, until finally, with one last attempt to escape this hell, this fate that threatened to take her in, she screamed.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Mother! Mother, wake up!" Mariemaia had rushed downstairs, grabbed Lady's shoulders and was shaking her awake, just after she had heard her mother's agonized cry. "Mother!" Lady opened her eyes, dazed and disoriented.  
"Marie, what -?"  
"You were dreaming," Marie said quietly. "You screamed, and I came to wake you..." Lady smiled with relief. It had just been a dream.again. She was about to turn to Marie when she spoke again. "It's ok, Mom. I couldn't sleep anyway." Lady gave her another weak smile, and getting up, the two went into the living room. Realizing how late the hour was, and how thankful they were for each other's presence, they fell asleep on the couch.  
"Just a dream," Lady whispered before closing her eyes.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
Okay. that was extremely uncalled for. ZECHS DIED!!! *sniffle* Sorry to all  
his wild bishoujo fangirls!! . I miss him too! ^o^;; Oh well, he's  
gone to a better place. if that's any consolation. and if you think  
"the shadows" is a good place to end up. hehehe. 


	2. This Vision Shall Be

CHAPTER TWO: THIS VISION SHALL BE  
  
January 19, 198 AC: LaGrange Point Five Colony  
  
They sat silently as the priest performed the funeral ceremony, wearing mourning upon their shoulders, as another one they had loved was laid to rest. Noin sat trembling; thankful her dark veil shrouded her face so well, hiding the tears she shed as her husband's casket was lowered slowly into the ground. Lady could do nothing but think about the dream that had haunted her only a few nights ago. She had never believed in the afterlife before, but now, she found herself hoping, praying, for the sake of Treize and Zechs, that there really was one. A pleasant one. With that thought, she folded her hands and prayed silently, as now, before her, Zechs too lay forever entombed beneath a cold, grey stone.  
"He's gone." Noin whispered the first words she had spoken since Zechs's funeral earlier that day. "All the hope I had, the dreams that now I would be happy. They're gone with him." Her voice broke at the final word. Lady could do nothing but try quietly to comfort her friend, knowing just how hard it was to lose the man you loved. Noin looked up, through tears she gave a sad attempt to smile. "I suppose, it was bound to be," she said, looking Lady straight in the eye. "He managed to escape death the first time, remember?" Lady smiled weakly, remembering the shock she had felt when the "dead" Zechs Merquise had walked into her office with the request that he become part of the Preventers Organization. Before she could let her mind wander further, Noin spoke again.  
"I had always believed that he was alive somewhere. And I never gave up hope. And when he came back." she paused "I thought I'd be happy forever."  
Lady saw the devastation in Noin's eyes, but she knew not how to comfort her, because there had been no one to comfort her when Treize had died. Noin spoke once more before her tears broke again. "I guess you just can't cheat fate twice."  
"It'll be alright, Lucy," she said quietly. "Just have hope. You'll make it."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"LADY!" came a scream from down the hall. "LADY, HELP ME!!!!" It was Noin. She jumped up from her bed and flew across the hall, already half- afraid of what might have happened. Treize! Zechs! Une's mind was racing. Had they come to take Noin, too? Madness. There was no such place as the shadows. No ghosts existed. It's such a foolish conception, but - "LADY, PLEASE!" The scream tore her from her thoughts again. Lady, without a second of hesitation, burst into Noin's room.  
There they stood. Treize. Zechs. Noin. "Too late, my Lady." Treize whispered and Noin stepped out of the shadows. Her image was distorted, like a broken doll, flesh torn like silk. Again, like so many times before, bile rose in Lady's throat as she tried to control a scream. Noin's voice was raspy, chilling.  
"Lady, this is happiness, this is peace. I am here. Zechs is here. Treize is waiting for you. Come with us into the shadows, please." Lady was horrified, knowing of nothing else to do, she turned and fled the room, her pulse pounding beneath her skin.  
"Lady, please don't run from me."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
She awoke with a jolt. Another dream, she thought, shaking her head, but she had to make sure. "Make sure of what?" she asked herself. Great, she thought, realizing she spoke out loud. I am truly insane. Pulling on her robe, she left the guest bedroom Noin had prepared, making sure not to wake Mariemaia. Quietly, she slipped across the hall, to Lucy's room. Nothing. She was asleep, like most normal people at this hour of night. Lady went back to her room, wondering if she really had gone insane.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
May 27, 199 AC  
  
The phone was ringing impatiently, waking Lady from a well-needed afternoon nap. She had worked all morning without breaks, without breakfast or lunch, to make sure the office work got done before the June holidays. "Hello?" Lady answered groggily, just a bit irritable after being awakened from such peace. It was Sally on the other end, and what she told Lady almost made her drop the receiver.  
"She's dead." Lady stumbled backwards onto the sofa, stunned with disbelief.  
"What?"  
"Lucrezia Noin Merquise is dead, Lady."  
"How?" Sally sighed, clearly just as dismayed by the situation, and regretful that she had to be the one to deliver such bad news.  
"It was an accident. An explosion after one of the tech labs on L5 leaked the new hydrogen based P-32 formula they had been working on. A spark blew half the building into. nothing." Lady had only one thought going through her head. The one she saw most important.  
"Leah!"  
"The baby girl is alive and well, Lady.We need you to take her in, you know, raise her, like you did Mariemaia. I'm sure Lucy would have wanted that." Lady hated having to use videophones because her emotions were always visible. Tears sprang before she had a chance to control them. Sally could do little to comfort her. "She's being taken care of by the Preventers on L5, could you go and pick her up as soon as you can?" Lady nodded and hung up. Suddenly, the terrible, unwavering feeling that she would be the next to fall into the shadows crept over her, causing her to tremble slightly. No, she wouldn't let that happen, she vowed silently. If fate wanted to take her, it would have to put up a fight, because she had Marie and Leah to take care of now.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Marie pushed the stroller with Leah in it slowly from the shuttle terminal. Her tears for losing her favourite Aunt had passed, and now she only wondered if Leah would ever be able to remember her real mother, because she, herself, remembered little of her own mother, the woman named Leia Barton. Lady saw the rush of thoughts in Marie's eyes and placed a hand on her shoulder, if only to reassure her that it would be okay. Life changed so quickly, but Lady always passed it off as something that happened, something that came by accident. At this moment, she found herself believing that this was no accident. Fate dealt the cards now, and she could only play her hand. No more, no less.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
What did I tell you? Random, unnecessary death. . And what's the  
deal with this whole fate thing? YURUSHITE KUDASAI!!! I know it makes  
almost no sense, but trust me, it gets worse. Brave soul. if you read  
any farther. 


	3. In Sleep They Come

I really didn't remember what Treize's estate looks like. so. Just leave it to imagination, ok? Besides, feel lucky I didn't do a bubble bath scene. hehehe. OMG!!! I SHOULD have done a bubble bath scene!!!! That would have been SOOO great! Why didn't I think of that earlier???? *sniffle* Oh well. There are always other fanfics waiting for a rose-scented kick. hehehe.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
CHAPTER THREE: IN SLEEP THEY WILL COME  
  
The air was eerily quiet that summer's evening, as Lady walked across the gardens of the Khushrenada Estate. The scent of hundreds of blossoming roses, so intoxicating, crept around her, teasing her nostrils when the wind swept by. She was going to find Treize, she realized, or why else would she be intruding into his summer garden? But why? What was she planning to say to him? What was drawing her to this place? Reasoning, she decided she was only visiting, for whatever other sad excuse she had, this was the best.  
Treize stood quietly tending a rose vine beneath the cherry tree, stopping only once to taste the sweet fruit that hung temptingly above his head. She smiled at the way he looked around before picking the fruit, as if it was someone else's garden, and he was but a mere thief. Her quiet laugh did not go unnoticed, for he turned around to face her, a contented smile across his face.  
"A visitor?" he asked, grinning. Already Lady felt the blush creep onto her cheeks. "Well, what have we here? Such a beautiful rose did I find today amongst the others..." he whispered, approaching her gently. "I must send my appreciation to the gardener." She looked at him, surprised, half hoping that he was referring to her as that rose, and half hoping he was talking about some plant that just happened to be next to her. "Or was it the angels who decided to place such a beauty before me?" he whispered, before leaning down to kiss her softly, his lips just barely touching hers.  
Lady froze, unable to react, but this just prompted him to take the kiss deeper. Love, she thought, almost horrified by the notion. No, she could not.She could not let herself fall in love with him. Not here, not now, not during this bloody war that threatened the future of both of them. She quickly pulled away, Treize allowed a smug smile to creep across his face knowing he had caused this discomfort.  
"But what angels would send me a rose that rejects me so quickly?" he murmured, and Lady, her gaze meeting his, felt herself step forward into his reach again, unable to resist. Madness, she thought. But such sweet madness...  
Suddenly the wind grew strong; a storm swept over the sky so quickly there would be no time to seek shelter. Lightning struck the trees just across the garden, but before Lady could move, the fire had spread, surrounding her. The smoke engulfed everything, and coughing uncontrollably, Lady fell to the ground, using the last of the air in her lungs to scream.  
"What's the matter, Lady?" The icy voice had returned. "Do you not like fire?" Laughter rang through the clouds, so evil that even the plants, dying around her, shuddered. "Come, Lady. This garden can be ours forever. All you have to do is say yes. Yes, and step into the shadows with me."  
"NO!!!!!" she screamed, jumping to her feet and running against the force of the fire itself. "No!" But the smoke grew too thick, and she collapsed onto the ground. "No."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
The thin wail of a baby woke Lady from her restless sleep. Leah, she thought immediately, and went to the young child's care. It had been but another dream, she concluded. Another dream. But it was more than just a dream, more than she wanted to accept. These were memories from her past, sweet memories that were destroyed by the devastation of Treize's death. It was something that could not be helped. It was something she was going to have to live with.for as long as she could hold out, then fate would. Lady shook her head. This was mad. There was no such thing.was there?  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
August 8, 204 AC  
  
"Momma! Come look at this!" a young girl's voice called happily from the gardens. Lady smiled and put down her computer tablet. "Momma!" the girl called again, and Lady joined her amongst the summer flowers. Leah, who was now a high-spirited seven-year-old, was crouched down beside a small rose bush Lady had planted earlier in the summer. The girl seemed awe- struck.  
"Well, Leah, what did you find this time, love?" Leah looked up, a smile blooming across her face like a sunflower.  
"Look at this rose," she whispered, as if not to hurt the plant.  
Lady smiled. "It is beautiful. Such a perfect rose." Leah smiled again.  
"The angels must have put it here." Angels. It sent the thought of that wretched dream flashing through her head.  
"Yes, angels," Lady sighed. Why had she not been able to forget that horrible dream? That memory?  
"I want to give it to Marie before she goes off to college, Momma. Can you pick it?" she asked hopefully. Lady nodded and went to get her garden clippers.  
Marie had been pleased to see such a gift - the perfect rose, as a farewell before she left for college. The next week she would be leaving, but before then, she thought to enjoy the company of her little sister. With Lady's approval, Marie took Leah out for the day, and Lady, alone without the burden of looking after a curious, mischievous seven-year-old, found herself quickly falling asleep.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Lady was at a celebration, but for some reason, her memory failed her, and she could not remember what the celebration was about. All the guests were members of the aristocratic society she had become all too familiar with. Some she could recognize, others she could not, but she skimmed her gaze over the ballroom as couples danced in time with one of the old waltzes she had learned to dance to as a child. Suddenly, she realized that she too, was dressed like them, wearing a beautiful silk gown she didn't remember she ever owned. But before she could think anymore of it, she spotted His Excellency out on the pavilion, and instinctively, she walked towards him.  
Treize was leaning over the railing, wondering where on Earth his Lady could have gone. She was never late for anything. Never. Maybe she wouldn't show at all, he mused, remembering the surprised look she gave him when he asked her to accompany him to the gala. Fingering the soft petals of a rose, whose vine was growing up around the railing, he waited patiently.  
"Mr. Treize?" she asked timidly. He lifted his head and turned to face her, his lips curving upwards into a smile of approval and admiration. Taking her hand, he bent to kiss it, whispering softly when he straightened.  
"Stunning, my Lady.You look absolutely stunning," he said, taken breathless by her appearance. She reddened a bit at the neck at his complement, but managed a quiet thank you before he turned around again. Picking the rose he had been looking at for quite a while as he waited, he pinned it like a corsage to her dress. "Like an angel, my Lady.You're more beautiful than I could ever have imagined." Again, she flushed.  
"Thank you for such kind words, Excellency." She smiled, but the silence dawned upon them for what seemed an eternity.  
"Well," Treize finally said, "why should we stand here so idly while the others enjoy themselves so? Would my Lady care to dance?" Lady smiled again and Treize offered her his arm, leading her out onto the pavilion's dance floor. There they glided across the floor in perfect synchrony, as if they had danced with only each other since the beginning of time itself. Her tension eased with the music, and Lady found that this was quite a pleasant place to be. The air was lightly scented by the fragrance of a garden after a spring rain, and it soothed her nerves, which had become so taut when she first realized she was here.  
"I was worried you would not show, Lady," Treize confided softly, breaking into her thoughts, "But I know that you have never let me down, not once." A roaring thunder erupted in her ears, the ballroom filled with terrified screams as it all went up in flames. She felt Treize's grip on her tighten, those bony fingers once again wrapped around her arms. "You have never let me down, Lady." he hissed. "Please don't start now."  
"Let go of me!" Lady screeched, tearing herself out of his grip. She whirled around to run, but the fire had closed in. Silhouettes of people, panicking, fighting for their lives within the flames. Suddenly, a great feeling of anger snapped through her. She spun around, looking Treize straight in the eye. "Why?" she demanded, her voice nearly as icy as his. "Look at those people!" she cried, her hand gesturing to them, the people who had long since stopped screaming, and now lay lifeless on the ground, silhouetted by the amber flames. "Why do you do this? Why do they have to suffer as well? Tell me!!"  
Treize only grinned, those sapphire eyes glowing with a sheen of evil. He laughed at his Lady's allegations. "You are so blind, my Lady," he mocked. "They do not suffer. They are not here." The bodies disappeared as soon as he said the words. "Only you are really here. You and me, Lady. Come into the shadows with me.I have been waiting."  
Lady backed away from his outstretched hands, turning to run, but she had no where to go.  
"Come with me Lady.please."  
"NO! NO!! I will not go with you!" she screamed, and just as she said those words, the pavilion began to collapse on itself. The marble columns cracked and crumbled, the ceiling gave way, its rafters buckling and bending, and glass from the skylight showered down upon her, and she screamed again.  
"I can save you, Lady. all you have to do is come with me." She looked at him though the smoke. "Let me save you, Lady."  
"NO!" she yelled furiously. And she ran beneath a collapsing rafter, looking at Treize one last time before stating coldly, "If fate wants me dead, let it be so, but I will not go with you, to wherever you may wish to take me. I will not." The rafter gave way, and it all went black.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Lady woke up later that afternoon, just as Marie and Leah were pulling into the driveway. Suddenly, from impulse, she realized there was something she had to do. With a face that was not quite happy, but not sad either, she met her two daughters on the first floor landing.  
"Is something wrong, mother?" Marie asked when she saw Lady leaning against the railing with a sober look.  
"Marie, you are leaving for college next week, right?" Marie nodded. "It has been such a long while, but perhaps this way, we can put everything in the past behind us. We will go up to your parents' graves, and we will say good bye, one last time. And then we will leave them to rest in peace." Her gaze drifted from Marie, to Leah, then back to Marie again. "Do you understand what I am saying?" She paused for a moment. "We must all visit them one more time, and then we will put this behind us. We will never go back to that cemetery again." Maybe then they will leave me to rest in peace as well, Lady thought.  
Marie nodded in agreement, this sudden reminder of the tragedies that occurred such a while back stuck open the wounds in her heart. "Come now, get ready. A shuttle we can take this evening and reach the colony by early morning. We will pay a visit to your Aunt Sally while we're there." Lady gave them a smile and a hug, wondering why she had been possessed to do such a thing. Maybe they truly would leave her alone. Maybe they would stop haunting her dreams.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
Did anyone notice yet that Une spends her life sleeping? Well, I guess  
if you're stuck in a fanfic like this, you probably would want to  
escape any way you can. hehehe. But what no one knows, is when Une is  
actually sleeping. Remember: all is not as it seems. I'm going to get  
locked away as a psycho for writing this, aren't I? 


	4. This Claim of Fate

I'm still trying to get over not doing a bubble bath scene. *sniffle* That would have been PERFECT. You know, dress up all the macabre scenes with a little humour. hehehe. Actually, it would have been sick. Here's chapter four.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: THIS CLAIM OF FATE  
  
Lady lay her hands on the cold grey stone, wishing she had not been so enticed to do this. "Good-bye, Treize," she whispered, and took notice of Marie and Leah saying their final good-byes as well. "May you rest in peace now that we have chosen to let you go." With a sigh of forbearance, all three of them together, they turned around and left their years of grief to remain behind in the frigid stone.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
June 8, 205 AC  
  
The sound of police cars and an ambulance was all Lady could hear, and her vision was blurred by a bloody haze. There were people outside, screaming, but she did not know why. Her mind was slipping silently, but the faint memory of what was happening somehow drifted back to her. They had been driving, she, Marie, and Leah, taking Marie back to the campus after a Saturday out along the beach. Something crossed the road in their path. The car swerved off to the side. The sound of metal crushing, glass shattering, and her children's screams, followed by the voices of other people, calling out, but she could not answer. Fate.  
By the time the rescuers took Lady from the car, she was unconscious. Marie was alive, but hardly breathing, her eyes wide open but unable to respond to those around her. Leah was dead. The two survivors were rushed to the hospital, but sadly, only one would live. Mariemaia, two days after, gave up the fight to join her father, leaving Lady all alone, but she did not realize it just yet, because she, too, was so close to giving up her fight. But fate would not take her so easily.  
As the coma bound her, memories of her two children passed though her head. They were drenched with their own blood, their screams echoing in her ears. "Marie, Leah," she whispered, and slowly, she drifted from the coma into a deep sleep.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
A group of people sat around a dining table, chatting amiably amongst themselves as they watched over a young girl, playing with a dollhouse nearby. A faint memory of who they were floated like a blessing into Lady's mind, and soon, she was able to recognize them all.  
"Lady!" called Noin's voice. "We were wondering when you'd be back." Zechs, sitting beside Lucy, greeted her with a smile as well, only adding his remarks after Lady had taken her seat beside Mr. Treize.  
"My old buddy here was getting worried.He'd have to sleep alone tonight." he said, giving Treize a friendly punch to the shoulder. He missed the first time, but was close enough the second, and Lady could tell he was already slightly drunk. So typical, she thought, before Marie's voice greeted her has well.  
"Mother, would you like a cream cone?" she asked, strikingly polite for a girl of eighteen. But then, she always had her father's charm. Lady quietly declined the tempting vanilla desserts, and her attention turned to Treize. He smiled at her.  
"Well, Zechs was telling some truth in his drunkenness. You were worrying me for a moment. But I knew you'd never let me down..." Never let me down, the words struck her with a familiarity, but the memory of when he had said them before danced just beyond her grasp. It didn't really matter, she thought, shaking her head. Without any considerable warning, Zechs started to sing. Damn the effects of alcohol, she thought.  
"Ok, enough drinking for you," Noin chided, helping Zechs to his feet. She took him up the stairs to one of the guest bedrooms before returning with a smile. "Sleeps like an angel, but only when he's drunk," she laughed, then turned her attention to her little daughter, Leah. There was something wrong in this scenario, but Lady just couldn't manage to pick it out. "Come now, little one, and Marie as well, let us be off somewhere and leave Lady and Treize in peace." And they were gone before Lady could say anything in protest. Not that it mattered, for Lady was still bound to her thoughts, asking herself what could possibly be wrong here, of all places. Her features furrowed in discontent.  
"Lady, what's wrong?" Treize asked, slightly concerned.  
"I don't know," she whispered back, disliking it whenever she could not understand something. Treize reached to put his hand on top of hers.  
"Are you feeling alright?" Lady looked away, her eyes widening at the sight of smoke, drifting like heavy fog across the floor. Frozen, she watched as it crept around the table, rising around her chair as if it were some type of silent, preying animal. She looked back at Treize, but he did not seem to see the smoke himself. "You look pale, Lady, maybe you should lie down." She shook her head and turned her gaze to the smoke that was now creeping up the stairs as well. "What do you see, Lady?" came that icy voice, as Treize's hand closed around hers tightly, the bony fingers pressing deep into her skin. Lady whirled herself around to see the blood, the broken flesh, that she knew was there.  
"Why the panic, Lady?" Noin's voice came from the doorway. Zechs smiled at Une from his place beside her. Marie stepped from the shadows as well, holding Leah by the hand. Both oozed blood from there grey-stained skin, and - Oh, God, there were worms. White and yellow maggots that crawled over and through the flesh around her daughter's mouth.  
"Is something the matter, Mother?" Lady looked at Leah, hoping there might be a way to save the young child, but the girl could not be helped. Lady swallowed back the sickness that threatened to overcome her, as she saw the little girl's heart, beating raggedly behind her ribs, and realized the great wound that punctured her chest. Lady could bear it no longer, and she screamed.  
"Lady," Treize whispered. "They are all here. We all want you to join us. We can be a family.We can be together, Lady." She was choking back tears.  
"No! Please, just leave me alone! I don't want to go with you!!"  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Her eyes opened and slowly adjusted to her surroundings. The white ceiling, the fluorescent lights, the strong, sanitary smell of a hospital. "So you are awake now?" A nurse said, approaching her with a gentle smile. Lady tried to sit up. "No, don't move. You're still tired. It's better to rest," the young woman said. "You were very lucky to have survived." Lady remembered her dream, and immediately, she called her children's names.  
"Leah! Marie!" The nurse turned to face her again, a solemn look spread across her face. She placed a hand on Lady's shoulder and whispered softly.  
"Both your children are dead. I'm sorry." Tears blurred Lady's vision as memories of her two daughters washed like waves over her. Marie had not even made it through college. Neither of them would get to experience the joys of growing into wonderful young adults.  
"My little angels," she whispered weakly. "But I guess they're happy." The nurse looked at her questioningly. "They can be with their real parents, now." She closed her eyes, missing the apologetic look the nurse gave her before leaving the room. "My little angels."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Lady placed her hands on the cold grey stones once again, noticing how this line of tombstones grew so quickly from just one, to five in a neat row below the mausoleum chapel. "I told you I was never to return here," she told Treize, Zechs, and Noin, although she knew it was not possible for them to hear her.anymore. "But fate wanted otherwise... And I had to return to bury your children along side you. I'm sorry. Now again, I vow, I will never come back. May you all rest in peace." And she walked away, not daring once to look back.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Lady stood out on the balcony of her apartments, looking out at the endless forests that filled the horizon. The sun shone brightly, but Lady still refused to smile. "Now, what would be troubling such a lovely young woman on a day like this?" came Treize's voice from behind her. She spun around to face him, surprised. Treize just smiled. "Should you not wish intruders entering your apartments, you should think to lock the door," he teased gently.  
"It's quite alright, Sir. It doesn't matter. I wasn't expecting you, Excellency-" Treize raised a gloved hand and placed an index finger over her lips. "Enough of those tiresome honorifics. Just Treize will suffice."  
Une began to protest. "But it's not proper-"  
"I don't see anyone around to report it." She sighed in defeat.  
"Very well, Treize..." Lady trailed, turning back to stare into the sky. A single cloud floated over the sun, and Lady watched, perplexed at how it got there all alone.  
"Fate took it there," Treize said, as if he had read her mind. She laughed.  
"Come now, do you really believe in such things?"  
"And why would you not?"  
"Things just happen. There is no such thing as fate..." Une replied quietly.  
"Oh, really? What of the things that cannot be explained? What of-"  
"I just do not believe in fate. That is all." Treize smiled silently to himself, feeling lucky she had not turned around to face him. She really was stubborn, he thought. "Well, I do. And fate can choose to bless people. Do you think I do not thank fate for bringing you into my life?" he added, and Lady looked at him, her cheeks turning red when she realized what he meant. "Fate controls what happens, and what won't, Lady." He's mad, Lady thought for a second, and then looked up at the sky. He's mad, but then again, so am I... And for the first time since she returned to Lake Victoria, she smiled... "Lady, look at me."  
She spun around quickly and there he was. Those sapphire eyes glowing with an evil incomprehensible to the living world. Those bony hands reaching out to her, beckoning her to him. "Please, no."  
"Fate calls upon you. I call upon you. Come with me, and we can be together again. Just say yes, Lady, say yes." Lady had lost everything. Her lover, her closest friends, her children. Maybe now was the right time to surrender... Maybe now.  
"No!" she cried. "You are not Treize! I will not go with you! Treize would never want me to die! Treize loved me!" She paused, "And I loved him."  
That single admission seemed to vanquish the evil that surrounded her, and the image of the man who longed to take her into the shadows disappeared. It was gone. Her dream faded into sleep, and she knew peace for the remainder of the night.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
Well, not much can be said for that. Only a few more chapters, I  
PROMISE!!! If this story hasn't confused and disturbed you beyond all  
reason yet. is anyone here human??? Hehehe. I'm just kidding. ^____^ 


	5. Should There Be Respite

CHAPTER FIVE: SHOULD THERE BE RESPITE  
  
August 15, 205 AC  
  
Lady awoke in the dimly lit bedroom. For a few moments she could not remember where she was, but soon it all came back. After she had left the graveyard, this time for good, she had decided to move here. This small, isolated home, on the very outskirts of her deceased father's now deserted estates. Here she claimed her sanctuary. Here, she hoped, she would be left at peace. But Treize did not think that way. And fate did not work that way. She may have banished him and the others from her dreams, but that would not stop fate dead in its path.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
August 28, 205 AC  
  
Lady stood in the kitchen, preparing a well-deserved dinner, as she mused to herself about her triumph. Had she really banished away the dreams for good? Had it just been her mind playing tricks, taunting her with such bitter memories? It mattered not, because she knew she was safe, and she continued to slice the vegetables into the pot that waited on the stove. She was smiling as she worked.  
"Why the happy face, my little Lady?" Her head shot up, but she did not want to turn around. "You are not glad to see me?" Slowly, she turned her head, gripping the knife tightly, as if it might do her good to have it there. Treize stood leaning against the doorway, a contented grin across his face, or what was left of his face. Those bony hands reached out to her again, but they caught only air as Lady swooped around and ducked out the other door, slamming it as she went.  
Her breathing was erratic, struck with fear, as she reached her office, locking the door behind her. How did Treize get here? Was she going insane? Now, not only did she dream of his ghost, she saw him while she was awake. Instinctively, she checked to make sure she was really awake.  
"Mother, you look scared, what did you see?" Marie looked up from the computer in one corner of the room, and Lady choked back a scream at the sight of her daughter, just as she had been in her dreams.  
"No!" she screamed. "This can't be! You're not here!"  
Marie's eyebrows rose. "Am I not?" Lady flipped the lock and bolted out of the room, not looking back once. Madness. It's all in your imagination, she told herself. Get a hold of yourself. There was laughter. Horrible, evil, disgusting laughter reaching up through one of the doors across the hall.  
"The basement!" she gasped. There was someone - or something, down there, and though she fought hard, it was like a hand was forcing her to open the door and peer into the darkness. The laughter grew as she descended the cold stone stairs, and a faint glow lit up the base of the steps. As Lady moved into the light, her presence was detected.  
"You!" Tuberov bellowed when he spun around to face her. His scream sent tiny droplets of blood splattering over the floor and nearby walls. Dekim just laughed beyond the shadows. "I should have made sure you were dead when I had the chance," he spat at Lady. A demonic smile crept across his face. "But then again, it's never too late to take one's vengeance." He stepped towards Lady, but already she was dashing back up the stairs. "Come back here you bitch!" she heard him yell behind her. Insane. You're going insane, a voice in her head kept screaming. Lady did nothing but run, her pulse beating against her skin so painfully that she thought it would not be able to withstand the pressure.  
Light. The light of day! The same voice cried inside her head. Surely in the light she would be safe, but as she reached the large, sky-lit living room, she realized it already had occupants-and they weren't living ones.  
"I do say our ideals were none else but perfection."  
"And I can agree with that fully, Noventa."  
Three men sat on the sofa, chatting peacefully until they noticed her presence. Immediately, she recognized them all, the three men from Romafeller; the ones who fought for the United Earthsphere... The Alliance.  
"You there, woman, I know you." Noventa said coldly. "Come here." A skeletal hand, just like Treize's, beckoned her closer, but she stepped back. "IT'S YOU!!!" Noventa bellowed as he recognized Une's face. He lunged forward, grabbing her shoulder with his thin, bony hand, and she screamed. The colours around her began to melt together, and when next she opened her eyes, she felt the chilly sensation of wind blowing at such a high altitude. Then she realized what was happening.  
"NO!!!!" she screamed.  
"Oh, yes," Noventa hissed. "Now it's your turn... An eye for an eye is what they say..." He backed Une towards the open door of the airborne carrier. "And now, I bid you a happy landing." He shoved her hard, and she screamed again as her body hurtled towards the earth below. She looked up at the carrier, and there, Noventa stood leaning against the open port, his gun drawn.  
"Please, no," she whispered. He smiled wickedly and pulled the trigger.  
"NO!!!!!" she found herself screaming as she was jerked back into reality. She was shaking uncontrollably, trying to make sense of what was happening.  
"What's wrong, girl?" called a voice. She whirled around and suddenly, Dermail's eyes glowed with recognition. "You are Commander Treize's bitch, aren't you?" His words were like icy daggers. "You should have been burned at the stake! You wicked woman! You destroyed our greatest ideals! You destroyed our future! You. you evil, evil witch!" Dermail rose as if to attack her, but another voice, the one of the third man, halted him in his steps. Lady was frozen.  
"She is no witch." Lady recognized the voice. It was Dorlain. The man she herself had killed. "She is my murderer!" His accusations struck her like the explosion she had set to kill him. He held up a small device that looked almost like a makeup kit.  
"No, please.No," she pleaded as tears brimmed her eyes.  
"You should have thought of that before you committed such a sin," Dorlain whispered. "But then, it would not have mattered, would it? You wicked woman. You. you soulless, blood-lusting bitch!" He threw the palm- sized mechanism through the air, towards a fearful Une. She screamed once again as it exploded, the blinding light and force of the detonation sent her flying to the ground. But it did not end there, and she forced herself to look up. The three were standing, approaching with their hands reaching for her throat.to kill her. "MURDERER!!"  
"MURDERER!!!" The shouts echoed in her ears as she pulled herself from the floor and fled the house, unable to bear it any longer. You are dreaming! She told herself desperately. You are dreaming! And soon, you will wake up! The garden, she thought with a sigh of relief. You will find peace in the garden.  
But she did not. A little girl's laughter rang through the air. "Leah!" Noin called. "Leah, come back here!" The girl laughed again, and this time, so did Zechs. The three stopped their frolic and turned to Lady, their eyes suddenly becoming cold and distant, fading as if clouded over by fog.  
"Lady, there you are. Noin has been looking for you. She thought you might want to look after Leah for a while." Zechs said as Leah stepped forward. The image Lady saw was like that of a broken, bloody china doll, and it made her, again, choke back the bile that rose in her throat.  
"I thought you loved me," the little girl said, but Lady did not hear. She ran out into the forests. Away, she thought. She had to get away. As she ran, their voices echoed behind her, following her as she slowly slipped into hysteria. The hell she had fought for so long was binding tightly around her. Fate would have its way yet.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
Meh. we all knew Une was bound to lose it sooner or later. . Sheesh.  
what a psycho. But then, it's always fun to be the author of a macabre  
fanfic like this one. ONE MORE CHAPTER!!! THEN WE'RE DONE!!! Yay.  
*majorly faked enthusiasm* 


	6. One Final Surrender

This is the LAST chapter!!! I swear!!! Well, read that title. It HAS to be the last chapter. Get ready; we're only a few paragraphs away from the conclusion. I shocked and bewildered myself. It's grim, trust me.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
CHAPTER SIX: ONE FINAL SURRENDER  
  
Finally, her legs gave way, and she stopped running, but not before she forced herself to walk to the sea cliff that lay at the edge of the forest's clearing. There, she gazed vacantly into the deep, boundless ocean, seeing the golden sun as it slowly set behind the horizon. The voices that followed her, tormented her, were gone now, but she saw them all, their faces reflected on the water that stretched out and beyond her sight. Their silent cries rang in her ears as if they were really there, summoning the night so that they could be free amongst the skies. Fate was calling. She had fought it long enough and she had given herself almost eight extra years in this world, but now, it was time. She could fight it no longer, because they were calling her. She lost everything - everyone who mattered at all to her. Maybe it was time she gave in.Maybe it was time to say yes. Say yes and let them take her.  
"Yes," she whispered onto the breeze. The wind played with her hair, making it dance over her shoulders like a dark veil. "Yes," she said again, stronger, more confident. Drawing in deep breaths and knowing these would be her final ones, she took a step forward, and then another, her entire life flashing before her eyes. Treize, Marie, Noin, Zechs, Leah. Her lover, her friends, her children. Tears glistened in the last lights of the setting sun, as they slipped down her cheeks, but she forced herself onward. This was it, she thought. Another step and it would be done. Her body tumbled off the cliff, and she awaited her fate, the fate that lie beneath the waves. "Treize!" she screamed, as if suddenly aware of what she had done. "Treize, help me!" And time froze.  
"I am here, Lady. I am here." Her body hung suspended in mid-air, in mid-fall above the cold, watery depths that were soon to be her grave. "Come with me, Lady." he invited as he stretched out his arms. She took his hand without hesitation, and his energy pulsed through her like a wave of electricity. The moment of pleasant sensation faded and she felt herself slipping from her body. In a panic, she cried out. "Treize!" "Hush, my Lady," Treize said softly. "It will be alright." He was taking her spirit before she was even dead. Lady understood the thoughts that reflected in his eyes. He would not allow her to feel any pain.  
And free of the mortal bindings that encumber the living, she floated gently in Treize's arms. "This was fate," she whispered and closed her eyes against his chest to feel his soft, lulling heartbeat.  
"Yes, Lady, this was fate." Her body, now empty of a soul, plunged headfirst into the murky depths, the rising waves mercilessly battering her against the shore, and finally impaling her against the jagged rocks, but she did not suffer, she felt no pain. She was already gone. Treize took her up into the clouds that drifted now quietly with the night.  
"Lady, you joined us." Noin smiled, holding Leah close at her side. Marie and Zechs looked at her with jovial expressions. They were all together, but Lady knew she would not be at peace until she understood. Until she was reassured.  
"Treize?" she whispered.  
"Yes, my Lady?"  
"Why?" He gave her a puzzled look.  
"Why what?"  
"Why did you haunt me? Why did you make yourself -" Suddenly, Lady realized that he did not have those bony hands, or flesh torn like silk. From his mouth spilled no blood. He was Treize, as if he were alive and well. "Why did you try to kill me? Try to take me into the shadows with you."  
Treize looked at her again. "I did no such thing, Lady. I would never hurt you."  
"But -"  
"The fates, Lady. They used my image to draw you to this. I'm sorry I could not stop it.I wanted you to live, but the only thing I could do was keep you from feeling pain when you chose to come." He sighed as he held her. "I am but a spirit, trapped here.now I am glad you will stay with me for an eternity, Lady."  
"Trapped where?" Lady asked, a slight panic rising in her chest. But before she could look at Treize again, the world around her exploded. Noin, Leah, Zechs, and even Marie disappeared into the flames. They had been nothing but images, illusions that would trick her into believing she was safe. They were never there. Only she was truly there, truly dead. She and Treize. He had tricked her. Thunder echoed through the endless caverns of fire like an untamed beast that had just awakened. The soft, white clouds that promised heaven had disappeared. She looked down at her hands, and they too, now, were bony, and void of flesh. Blood oozed from her skin, torn like shreds, hanging limply over her body. These were the marks of her death. She started to tremble uncontrollably, unable-no, not wanting to understand what was happening, and she looked back at Treize, terror glowing clearly in her eyes.  
"Why?" was all she could manage weakly. Treize smiled.  
"I missed you Lady. I need you." His eyes glowed with a tenderness that seemed out of place in the world that surrounded her. She felt his need. She felt his love. "I thank you for finally saying yes.For coming to me when I needed you.I love you, Lady." Lady could feel herself sinking into the grip of this realm, never would she escape again. "Now, my Lady," he whispered. "I welcome you to my Hell. I have burned here alone for ten years." Suddenly, taken fully by the grasp of this realm, Lady felt at home in this hell. It did not matter that Treize had lied to her, and it did not matter that she would remain here in these shadows, this nether realm, forever. She smiled in a twisted, dark way, and stepped into his embrace.  
"Now we will burn together, just the two of us, my love, for eternities," Lady murmured, her eyes shimmering with a sick sense of delight. They locked their death-marked lips together to seal their vows, their bodies silhouetted against the flames that would forever burn in their Hell. Their Paradise.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
DONE!!! Thanx to everyone who had the patience to read my entire fic.  
I'm sorry if I messed with your favourite characters' minds!!! Oh, and  
to clear it up: Lady Une and Treize are dead. ONLY Lady Une and  
Treize. hehehe. Yeah, they're in Hell. where else do you think they'd  
be? It's SOOOO their character. Please RxR. Thanx again!! ~Luv,  
Shukujo Une  
  
******************************************************************* 


End file.
